A is Back
by SibunaGleeLover
Summary: Hey guys! I am sorry for re posting this but my mom was on my laptop and saw a curse word in one of the chapters and made me delete it. I just fixed it. So Please keep reading it and I am sorry! -Sammi
1. Chapter 1: A Is Back

**Chapter 1: A is back**

**I decided to do a Pretty Little Liars with a House of Anubis crossover . I dreamed this last night. It was weird so I put it together and here it is.**

**Nina's POV:  
**I'm am so happy that I am in England and not In Rosewood, Pennsylvania. After Alison got murdered I moved to England. I couldn't deal with A. I am happy here. I have the perfect Boyfriend, and great friends. I did not tell anyone here about what happened in America because I couldn't bear to recap it without crying like a baby. This morning was hard for me it was the 3 year anniversary of Alison DiLaurentis death. I was so happy it was a Saturday. I still managed to get up though. I showered, curled my hair, brushed my teeth, put on my makeup and my outfit. I went back to my room to grab and my cell. I noticed Amber was already awake. Damn. That girl has tone of surprises. I walked downstairs.

"Morning Nene's." Fabes said and got up to kiss me.

"Morning." I mumbled. I guess everyone knew something was up.

"Everything ok Nina?" Mick asked.

"What? Yeah. Everything is good." I whispered.

"Nina. We all know you are a terrible liar what's going on?" Amber questioned. I can't stand when people ask me what's wrong.

"Fine. I'm just really tired and didn't get a good night's sleep." I replied. Technically it wasn't a lie because I thought of Alison all night and didn't sleep. Then my phone beeped.

_Hey Nina!  
Miss me? I thought so. If you thought you can get rid of me by going to England you are wrong. House of Anubis? Am I right. Nice room. lovely. I'll be watching you._

_-A_

After that I ran to my room with the cell in my hand everyone was shocked. My door was open. I looked all over to see if anything was gone nothing. Then I turned around and saw Ian.

"Ah!" I screamed. Then I heard footsteps and everyone came up. I turned to tell them.

"Nina? Are you ok? What happened?" Fabian asked.

"Look. There is someone in the room!" I pointed and turned around and Ian was gone. I turned to them so confused. they all thought I was crazy. My phone buzzed again.

_Next time you yell and tell people you will be dead. _

-A

How did A do this?

"I. I never mind." They still looked at me like I was crazy. Then my phone stared ringing. I looked at the caller id. It was Spencer. I answered.

"Spencer. You will never guess who just texted me." I said. Then noticed what a said. I also noticed that everyone was still standing there. I walked out of the room and into the common. I shut the door.

**Fabians POV:  
**I know it's not good to listen on your girlfriend's conversation but something was up. We as in the whole house tip toed by the common room and saw the doors shut. We bent down and listened. The phone was on speaker.

"Listen. Is Ian really dead?" she asked

"Yea. Remember when you went to the church at night to get Melissa's cell for me?" Spencer responded. I knew the name because she said Hi spencer in the phone.

"I remember when he tried to kill me in there if that's what you meant!" she whispered/screamed. We all looked at each other like "why didn't she tell us look."

"Well. You must of tried calling us when you were trying to run away from Ian because we heard and recorded Ian saying he was going to kill you like he did to Alison. Then we heard you screaming and we thought you were dead so Hannah called the cops and we all went to the church. Then we ran in and saw your purse on the ground and flipped out. Then we saw an opening and ran up there and saw u holding on a pole. Then we looked down and saw Ian with a rope around the neck and we thought you had killed him and you said it was A. Now we know Ian is not A. We took you outside and the police thought it was a joke because no one was in there. We followed him and Ian was not there. I didn't tell anyone but I have a feeling it was A who took down Ian." She finally finished. All our faces were shocked.

"Yeah but." Nina started then Alfie hit something by accident. We all glared at him.

**Nina's POV:  
**I was in the middle of finding out if Ian was faking dying until I heard a bang.

"Let me call you back." I said.

"Guys come on out!" I screamed. Then everyone opened the door and walked in. I was furious. Fabian was even there.

"Nina. Why didn't you tell us about all of this?" Fabian asked.

"You really think I want to recap everything in my life? How my best friend Alison died? Was murdered. How Alison and all of us made a girl go blind. How I almost got murdered for finding out too much? You really wanted me to tell every single thing that happened?" I screamed. Then everyone came over and hugged me except Joy. Ugh I hated that bitch

"I am sorry I didn't tell you. I needed a fresh start. I thought that it would all just go away. I was wrong. I got a text from the person who tried to kill me. He was in my room. He said if I told anyone I would be dead. So I guess I will be buried next to Alison." I cried.

"No Nina. You won't. We will protect you." Fabian said. My phone beeped.

_I told you not to tell anyone. You are the one that is going to be dead now. _

_-A_

**How did you like it? Did you hate it, love it? 10 reviews please! **

**Thanks **

Chapter 2: O No!

**Nina's POV:**

**I do not own House of Anubis. Sorry I haven't been posting in a while. My laptop broke so I have been typing this at my school in the library during study hall.**

I looked at my new text message. I want to kill this A person.

"Nina? What is it?" Fabian said looking at my bold expression.

"I was just kidding about the A person. It was my friend she pranked me." I lied. I just don't feel like getting killed like Alison. Maybe this A person heard me say it and will now not try and kill me. Or maybe A is just trying to prank me.

"Are you sure Nina?" Amber asked as her usual self.

"Yes! I am sure. Gosh. What is wrong with you people these days?" I screamed. I then saw Joy give me her famous death glare and walked upstairs into my room and slammed the door. I turned around and saw Ian.

"What are you doing here? I knew I wasn't going crazy." I said.

"Why on earth would you tell them about Alison and everything? I told you if you told anyone you would die. So here goes nothing." He said. I made a run for it and he followed me down the stairs. I ran into the common room with him chasing after me. Everyone was staring.

"Help me!" I screeched. Ian then grabbed me and started choking me to death. I could barely breathe.

Fabians POV:

I then took a breath and the guy stabbed Nina in the arm and she blacked out. Blood was gushing all over the place.

"Someone get a towel." I screamed.

"I'll get it." Mara said. She then handed me the towel and I put it on Nina's arm trying to get it to stop bleeding.

"Nina. Please wake up." I said. If she died I can never forgive myself. Amber ran and got Trudy. Trudy called the hospital. They got here in like 10 minutes.

"Trudy can I go with her?" I whimpered.

"Yes." We both got in the van. We were sitting in the waiting room. A doctor came out.

"Who is here for Nina Martin?" a female doctor announced.

"We are. I am the housemother and this is her boyfriend." She announced.

"Ok. I am Dr. Sally. Nina is alive. We are glad you called on time. If not she would've been dead. We stopped the bleeding. She should be waking up soon. She is aloud to go home tomorrow night. One person is aloud in the room at a time. Who would like to go first?" she finished.

"I will. If that's alright Trudy?" I announced.

"Yes. You may go on in." Trudy stated.

"Alright. Follow me." Dr. Sally said. I followed her into the room. I then sat on her bed and held her hand.

"Nina. I don't know if you can hear me but I'm so glad you are ok. I was so scared you were going to die. I love you." I finished. She then opened her eyes and I smiled.

"I love you to." Nina replied.

**Tell me what you think. Love it? Hate it? 6 reviews please.**

Chapter 3: Thank God She's Ok

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS OR PRETTY LITTLE LIARS. **

Nina's POV

I can't seem to open my eyes. I heard doctor's voices so I think I am in a hospital. Hopefully just the hospital. Then I heard a familiar male voice that I loved. It was Fabians.

"Nina. I don't know if you can hear me but I'm so glad you are ok. I was so scared you were going to die. I love you." Fabian finished. I then managed to open my eyes.

"I love you to." I finished. I was so happy I have Fabian here to take care of me. He then leaned over and kissed me passionately.

"Oh. Good. You are awake. We want you to stay overnight just to make sure you are ok. Here is your medication you have to take every 3 hours for your arm. By the way I am Doctor Sally." Dr. Sally finished. She handed me the medication and a glass of water. I popped the medicine in my mouth and washed it down with water. Then Fabian and I just sat there in silence. I hate Ian! I feel like I should run away so no one here gets hurt. I couldn't stand it if someone got hurt. I would feel so guilty and feel like it is my fault. I then thought I hope Aria, Spencer, Hannah, and Emily are ok and that A didn't get there first.

"Fabian. I need my cell to call Spencer, Hannah and Emily to make sure they are ok." I stuttered.

"Nina. I don't think you should use your cell. The police took it anyway to try and find out this –A person. "Fabian said. Now I was pissed.

"What! Why would you let them take it?" I screamed making Fabian jump.

"I couldn't stop them Nina. Calm down." He said.

"Calm down? I can't calm down. Oh no. I can't breathe." I said trying to take breaths.

"Nina. Help!" he screamed but it was too late I already closed my eyes.

Fabians POV:

I was screaming for the doctors to come in and a bunch of doctors came rushing in. one told me to step out so I did.

"Fabian. What's going on?" Trudy asked.

"Nina started panicking because she wanted to call her friends back home because she wanted to make sure they are ok. I told her that the cops took the phone and she started panicking again. I.. I tried to calm her down then her eyes closed and.." I couldn't finish. Trudy just hugged me and told me it was going to be ok. Then a doctor came out.

"Excuse me. Nina is going be ok." She said. Then the entire house came. Everyone was in tears even Jerome and Alfie.

"Is she going to be ok?" Patricia sobbed. I have never seen her cry before.

"Yes. She is going to be just fine. We would like to keep her hear two nights now because of what just occurred." Dr. Sally finished.

"What just happened?" Jerome asked.

"Nina started panicking because she wanted to call her friends back home because she wanted to make sure they are ok. I told her that the cops took the phone and she started panicking again. I... I tried to calm her down then her eyes closed and then the doctors came in." I stated once again.

"I am just glad she is ok." Mara said. We then took a seat. I looked at Amber and she hasn't said anything. I guess everyone else noticed to.

"Amber. Are you ok? You haven't said a thing in hours. That's a new record." Jerome said. Amber just nodded.

"Ambs. It's going to be ok. She will be back in two days."Mick told her.

"I know. I just can't believe someone would want to do this to her." She stuttered.

_Two days later Nina came home. _

"Take a few steps forward. Keep your eyes closed no peeking." I said.

"Ok. Open!" I said.

"Surprise. Welcome home!" everyone screamed.

"Thank you everyone. "Nina thanked happily.

**How did everyone like it? Did you hate it? Love it? 7 reviews please. **


	2. Chapter 2: Not You Again

Chapter 2: Not Again

I do not own House of Anubis or Pretty Little Liars!

Nina's POV:

I looked at my new text message. I want to kill this A person.

"Nina what is it?" Fabian asked looking at my bold expression.

"I was just kidding about the A person. It was my friend she pranked me." I lied. I just don't feel like getting killed like Alison. Maybe this A person heard me say it and will not try and kill me. Or maybe A is just trying to prank me.

"Are you ok Nina?" Amber asked as her usual self.

"Yes. I am sure. Gosh. What is wrong with you people these days?" I screamed. I then saw Joy give me her famous death glare and I walked upstairs into my room and slammed the door. I turned around and saw Ian.

"What are you doing here? I knew I wasn't going crazy!" I said.

"Why on earth would you tell them about Alison and everything? I told you if you told anyone you would die. So here goes nothing." He said. I made a run for it and he followed me down the stairs. I ran into the common room with him chasing after me. Everyone was staring.

"Help me! I screeched. Ian then grabbed me and started choking me to death. I could barely breathe.

**Fabian's POV:  
**I then took a breath and the guy stabbed Nina in the arm and blacked out. Blood was gushing all over the place.

"Someone get a towel!" I screamed.

"I'll get it." Mara said. She then handed me the towel and I put it on Nina's arm trying to get it to stop bleeding.

"Nina please wake up." I said. If she died I can never forgive myself. Amber ran and got Trudy. Trudy called the hospital. They got here in like 10 minutes.

"Trudy can I go with her?" I whimpered.

"Yes." We both got in the van. We were sitting in the waiting room. A doctor came out.

"Who is here for Nina Martin? A female doctor announced.

"We are. I am the housemother and this is her boyfriend." Trudy responded.

"Ok. I am Dr. Sally. Nina is alive. We are glad you called on time. If not she would've been dead. We stopped the bleeding. She should be waking up soon. She is allowed to go home tomorrow night. One person is allowed in the room to a time. Who would like to go first?" she finished.

"I will. If that's alright with you Trudy.

"Yes. You may go in." Trudy stated.

"Alright. Follow me." Dr. Sally said. I followed her in the room. I then sat on her bed and held her hand.

"Nina I don't know if you can hear me but I'm so glad you are ok. I was so scared you were going to die. I love you." I finished. She then opened her eyes and I smiled.

"I love you to." Nina replied.

**Tell me what you think. Love it? Hate it? Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Thank God She's Ok

Chapter 3: Thank God She's Ok

I do not own House of Anubis or Pretty Little Liars

Nina's POV:

I can't seem to open my eyes. I heard doctor's voice's so I think I am in a hospital. Hopefully just the hospital. Then I heard a familiar male voice that I loved. It was Fabians.

"Nina. I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm so glad you are ok. I was so scared you were going to die. I love you." Fabian finished. I then somehow managed to open my eyes.

"I love you to." I finished. I was so happy I have Fabian here to take care of me. He then leaned in and kissed me passionately.

"Oh. Good. You are awake. We want you to stay overnight just to make sure you are ok. Here is your medication. You have to take it every 3 hours for your arm. By the way I am Dr. Sally." Dr. Sally finished. She handed me the medication and a glass of water. I popped the medicine in my mouth and washed it down with water. Then Fabian and I just sat there in silence. I hate Ian! I feel like I should run away so no one here gets hurt. I couldn't stand it if someone gets hurt. I would feel so guilty and feel like it is my fault. I then thought, hoped Aria, Spencer, Hanna and Emily are ok and that A didn't get there first.

"Fabian. I need my cell to call Spencer, Hanna, Aria and Emily to make sure they are ok." I stuttered.

"Nina. I don't think you should use your cell. The police took it anyway to try and find out this -A person." Fabian said. Now I was pissed.

"What! Why would you let them take it?" I screamed making Fabian jump.

"I couldn't stop them Nina. Calm down." He said.

"Calm down I can't calm down. Oh no. I can't breathe." I said trying to take breaths.

"Nina. Help!" he screamed but it was too late. I already closed my eyes.

**Fabian's POV: **

I was screaming for the doctors to come in and a bunch of doctors came rushing in. One told me to step out so I did.

"Fabian. What's going on?" Trudy asked.

"Nina started panicking because she wanted to call her friends back home because she wanted to make sure they are ok. I told her that the cops took the phone and she started panicking again. I..I tried to calm her down then her eyes closed and.." I couldn't finish. Trudy just hugged me and told me it was going to be ok. Then a doctor came out.

"Excuse me. Nina is going to be ok." She said. Then the entire house came. Everyone was in tears even Jerome and Alfie.

"Is she going to be ok?" Patricia sobbed. I have never seen her cry before.

"Yes. She is going to be just fine. We would like to keep her hear two nights now because of what just occurred." Dr. Sally finished.

"What just happened?" Jerome asked.

"Nina started panicking because she wanted to call her friends back home because she wanted to make sure they are ok. I told her that the cops took the phone and she started panicking again. I.. I tried to calm her down then her eyes closed and the doctor's came in.." I stated once again.

"I am just glad she is ok." Mara said. We then took a seat. I looked at Amber and she hasn't said anything. I guess everyone else noticed.

"Amber. Are you ok? You haven't said a thing in hours. That's a new record." Jerome said. Amber just nodded.

"Ambs. It's going to be ok. She will be back in two days." Mick told her.

"I know. I just can't believe someone would want to do this to her." She stuttered through tears.

_Two days later Nina comes home_

"Take a few steps forward. Keep your eyes closed no peeking." I said.

"Ok. Open." I said.

"Surprise. Welcome home!" Everyone screamed.

"Thank you everyone." Nina thanked happily.

**How did everyone like it? Did you hate it? Love it? Please REVIEW! Thanks!**

**-Sammi**


	4. Chapter 4: Party Time and Information

Chapter 4: Party Time

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS OR PRETTY LITTLE LIARS

**Nina's POV: **

I am not in a party mood. I can't believe Ian tried to kill me. How did he know I was even at Anubis House? I had so many questions. I need to contact either Spencer, Emily, Aria, or Hanna. I will probably contact Spencer. She can be annoying be at times but she is super smart.

"Nina. Earth to Nina?" Mick said.

"What?" I said sternly.

"Are you ok? You seem off." He stated. Fabian came over to me and put an arm around me. The cops entered and turned Jerome turned off the music.

"Nina Martin. Here is your cell-phone." He spoke.

"Thank you." I mumbled and grabbed the phone and looked at all my messages from Aria, Hanna, Spencer, and Emily. The police just stood there staring. I looked up.

"Is that it?" I questioned.

"Um actually we have some news." He spoke.

"Well what is it?" I questioned.

"Ian Thomas got away. We are doing our best to find him. There are going to be cop cars all around to make sure you are all safe." He spoke. I ran upstairs and slammed my door. I dialed Spencer's number. She answered within two rings.

**(Nina= Bold, **Spencer= regular)

"**Hey Spencer. You will never guess what happened?" I said**

"Ian Thomas came and tried to kill you." Spencer replied

"**How did you know?" I questioned.**

"The cops called your parents and they contacted Emily, Hanna, Aria and I." Spencer replied.

"**Oh ok. Well they never got Ian." I stated. **

"Wait what?" Aria yelled.

"**Yea. Anubis House is surrounded by police cars." I answered.**

"Why don't you just come back? I overheard your mom talking to my mom and saying she was thinking about taking you out of Anubis house." Spencer stated.

"**What? No. I am not leaving. Fabian is here I love him too much. I got to go. Bye" I said and hung up the phone. **

Fabian entered the room.

"Hey. How are you?" He asked. I just ran over and cried into his arms and cried. He was rubbing my back while saying soothing words to me.

"I don't want to leave Fabian." I said. He looked at me with a confused look.

"What you mean leave?" He questioned.

"Spencer told me after what Ian did here that my mom is thinking about me going back to America. I can't leave this place. It's home to me." I cried.

"Don't worry you won't leave." He responded. I soon fell asleep in his arms.

**Fabian's POV:  
**Nina fell asleep in my arms. Amber came in and got ready for bed.

"Are you staying here tonight?" Amber whispered.

"Yes. Would you look after her while I changed?" I questioned. She nodded. I slowly got up and walked to Trudy's room. I knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Trudy called. I opened the door.

"Hey Fabian! What's up?" She asked.

"Well Nina is freaked out and she wants to know if I can stay in her room tonight. Amber will still be in there." I asked.

"That's fine." She said.

"Thank you Trudy!" I exclaimed. I walked downstairs and entered my room. Mick was there on his bed reading some sort of Sports magazine.

"Hey Mate. How is Nina?" He asked.

"She is ok. I am going to stay in her room tonight. She is freaked out that Ian is going to come after her. She cried herself to sleep man. I can't see her like this." I responded.

"Ok." He answered. I grabbed my pajamas and went into the bathroom and changed and brushed my teeth. I then went back into the room to put my clothes into the hamper. I grabbed my cell, and pillow.

"Night Mick." I said.

"Night." He responded. I went upstairs into Nina's room and climbed next to her and shut off the lights.

"Night Amber." I whispered.

"Goodnight Fabian." She responded. We then fell asleep.

**I know it's short but I am running out of ideas. Please give me some ideas. PM me or Review But anyways please REVIEW!**

**-Sammi **


	5. Chapter 5: Surprises

Chapter 5: Surprises

Hey everyone! Before I start I would like to than these people for all the ideas and amazing reviews! Here are the people I would like to thank: jeremygilbert12, Gary, Karaliza76, Rutter66463, tvdxobsessed, Dark Angle aka DementiaJackson, KatieRox, and everyone else. Thanks so much here is chapter 5!

**Emily's POV: **

We found out what Ian did to Nina and I couldn't handle this.

"We should go to the England boarding school with Nina. I mean we are the only one who truly understand what she is going through." I suggested.

"I agree with Emily. I think that is a good idea. We should discuss this with our parents." Aria replied. Everyone nodded and we texted our parents to meet us at Spencer's house to discuss this. They arrived within ten minutes or so. We are all sitting down in Spencer's living room. Also Melissa was here and this was going to be super hard considering it is her husband we are talking about.

"What is this all about?" Spencer's mom questioned.

"Well Nina was in the hospital. Ian put her there. We all think it is best if we transfer to the boarding school. We are the only ones who know what she is dealing with. You probably won't believe us that Ian did that to Ian. But where has Ian been the past week?" Spencer explained. Their parents just sat their speechless.

"Please say something?" I asked.

"How can you accuse my husband?" Melissa snarled.

"Melissa if I were you I would calm down." Mr. Hastings said.

"I think it would also be best if you go. I will contact the school." Aria's mom replied. The other mom's shook their heads yes as well and Melissa was furious that she stomped away. We decided to go home and pack. My mom entered my room.

"Mrs. Hastings called and said that you are all allowed to go to Nina's school." She explained.

"You leave tonight." She replied. I nodded and finished packing. We meet up with everyone and headed to the airport. We arrived and said goodbye to our parents. We then headed onto the plane.. The plane took off and we landed to get on a train station. We retrieved our bags and received our tickets and then entered the train. Once we arrived in Liverpool England we entered a cab and told them to go to House of Anubis. We arrived to the boarding school in a half hour and paid the cab driver. He gave us our luggage and we walked to the house. When we got there we rang the bell. We are surprising Nina. She has no clue we are coming. A lady with short curly dark brown hair told us to come in and head into the living room. We saw Nina and she looked shocked.

**Nina's POV: **

The doorbell rang and Trudy said she would go get it. We are all in the common room. There were four girls who entered and I had a shocked look on my face.

"Hanna, Spencer, Aria, Emily? What are you doing here?" I said running over to them and hugged them.

"We talked to our parents and we know that you are the only person who knows what you are dealing with." Hanna explained. I then turned around. I forgot to introduce them..

"Sorry. Everyone this is Spencer, Aria, Hanna and Emily. Emily this is Fabian, Mara, Patricia, Mick, Eddie, Jerome, Alfie, and Joy." I said mumbling Joy.

"So this is the Fabian." Spencer said. I nodded.

"Nice to meet you." Fabian responded. Trudy came in and said that she will show Spencer, Emily, Hanna and Aria there new rooms. They went to unpack.

"Damn Hanna is smoking." Jerome said which caused a slap from Mara.

"Sorry." He mumbled. Everyone chuckled.

"Who uses smoking anymore?" I asked. Everyone but Jerome laughed at my remark. The girls entered.

"So how was Melissa when you told her Ian put me in the hospital?" I questioned. All the girls looked down.

"Who is Melissa?" Patricia asked.

"Spencer's sister. Also known as Ian the man who put me in the hospitals wife." Everyone's mouths dropped in an o shape.

"Let's just say some words were said and she stomped up to her room. Our parents believed us but not Melissa obviously." Spencer replied. Everyone nodded.

"So why don't we get to know each other. Girls want to tell my friends about you?" I asked. I was hoping we will all become friends.

"I love fashion, makeup, and texting." Hanna said and of course you heard a squeal from Amber.

"No way! We will be besties in a second." Amber replied. All the guys moan.

"Please don't tell me you're obsessed with all of that like Amber? We don't need another Amber in this house." Jerome said. Alfie and Patricia nodded their heads in agreement.

"I was in a bunch of clubs. I played Lacrosse and I am an AP classes." Spencer said.

"What clubs?" Mara asked.

"I was in a play, debating, School newspaper, yearbook club and more." Spencer replied.

"That's cool. I am part of the online school news. You should join." Mara said.

"That would be fun." Spencer agreed.

"I love art. I. I was on the yearbook committee. I love music. I love extensions." Aria introduced.

"I love all that stuff to." Aria responded.

"Hi. I love swimming I was on the school's swimming team. I used to work at a local café." Emily introduced.

"That sounds like fun. I used to swim." Joy said. Everyone looked at her not knowing she did that.

"I didn't know that?" Patricia said.

"I didn't think I had to tell you every detail." Joy shot back.

"Well." Patricia mumbled. Eddie put his arm around her.

"Spencer, Hanna, Emily, and Aria can I see you in the hall for a moment?" I asked siting up from Fabian's lap. They nodded and got up from their seats and we headed into the hall.

"What's going on?" Aria asked with a worried expression plastered on her face.

"I want to know when they are going to catch Ian and If Melissa is involved in this." I explained.

"My mom said that the cops are having a search party for him. Also I don't know if Melissa is involved." Spencer answered. I nodded. We headed into the room and talked with everyone until lights out. Then we went to bed.

**I hope you like it. Please review by clicking the review button below and well reviewing! Thanks!**

**-Sammi**


	6. Chapter 6: SOS

Chapter 6: SOS

Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis or Pretty Little Liars but I wish I did.

**Nina's POV: **

I was in a deep sleep when my cell beeped. One new message. I clicked read message and it was from Spencer.

Spencer: SOS. Come to attic.

I quietly out of bed and I was met up with Hannah, Aria and Emily

"Do you guys know what's going on?" I asked. They shook their heads no. We headed up to the attic and closed the door quietly behind us. We saw Spencer pasting bad news.

"What is going on?" Emily Asked.

"Well I got an email. It's from –A." She started to exclaim.

"What about –A?" Aria asked.

"Well he, she, whatever it is said two things. One is that apparently we made it easy for it by us living in one house and that it is going to come after us one by one by one. Including the rest of the house!" Spencer whispered/screamed. We all just stood there with an astonished look on our faces.

"What did the Anubis kids do?" I questioned.

"We know them so –A want to hurt everyone we know." Spencer finished. We heard Amber screamed and ran to my room. She wasn't there.

"Amber!" I yelled looking everywhere. We saw someone in a black hoodie holding Amber outside about to throw her off the roof.

"-A?" Aria questioned. The whole house entered to see what was happening. I looked at them then back at Amber.

"I am going out there." I stated.

"Nina no!" Fabian yelled but I was already out the window. I started stepping closer to the man.

"Give her back –A." I said with rage in my voice. He turned around.

"Oh Nina you are so silly." Ge said. It was Ian.

"Ian?" I questioned. Spencer, Hanna, Aria, and Emily came out next.

"Ian I can't believe you would do this. Do you have a thing for blonds?" She asked. Spencer, Aria, Emily and I rolled our eyes.

"What do you want? We will do anything for you to leave us alone." I stated.

"I want the home videos back." He said.

"No way." Aria yelled. He was about to throw Amber down.

"Fine. I will get them." I stated.

"Nina no." Spencer exclaimed.

"If it means leaving us alone than we have to." I explained.

"Give us Amber first." I said. He threw Amber to me. Everyone ran inside. He grabbed me.

"I am not stupid girl!" He screamed choking me. Trudy was sleeping which I don't know how she could with all this noise. Victor was out for the evening.

"Nina! Leave her alone!" Fabian screamed.

"I will give you the videos." I cried out. He dropped me. He had me in head lock position though and I went inside. Everyone made room for us. I opened up my jewelry box and grabbed the flash drive with all of the home movies he made and handed it to him. He held up the flash drive and let me fall to the ground. Fabian came and held me tight.

"You got what you want now leave." Emily said with rage. I never heard Emily with that tone. He jumped out the window. Everyone ran over to me. I just cried in Fabians arms. He kissed me passionately but we broke apart.

"Why did you give him the videos? That was our only proof that he had something to do with this. " Spencer yelled.

"Calm down. She was about to die." Patricia said.

"I didn't give him the home movies." I exclaimed.

"What?" They all asked with confusion on their faces.

"I gave him my flash drive with my old assignments." I explained.

"That was genius." Aria exclaimed. I nodded.

"Sorry I freaked. Wait but it's the same flash drive." She said confused.

"I bought the exact same flash drive." I said. They nodded. We headed back to sleep.

**Two chapters in one day! I hope you like it! REVIEW! Thanks!**

**-Sammi **


	7. Chapter 7: A Group

Chapter 7: -A Group

Hey everyone! Thanks for all the great reviews! I hope you all are having a great summer!

Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis or Pretty Little Liars but I wish I did!

**Aria's POV: **

We all went to bed and went to sleep. We woke up the next morning and sat down next to Hanna and Emily. Trudy entered with a bunch of breakfast. She made us French toast and Chocolate Chip Pancakes. I poured a glass of orange juice. It was a silent dinner. My cell beeped. I looked at the text and it was from Ezra.

_Hey Babe! How is England? I miss you so much!_

_-Ezra_

Everyone looked at me. They probably thought it was –A.

"Was it –A?" Nina said her voice shaking.

"No. It was Ezra." I stated. Hanna giggled.

"Who is Ezra?" Alfie questioned.

"He is my boyfriend." I stated.

"He is also a teacher." Spencer chuckled. Everyone looked at me.

"Really Spence?" I asked. She shook her head while everyone laughed.

"Oh my god! I just had an idea!" Nina screeched causing everyone to jump.

"What?" Fabian inquired.

"What ever happened with Jenna?" She asked. The Anubis residents looked confused except well us.

"Jenna lied about being blinded. She had the operation and it totally worked. She told us she could see for months but she was pretending to be blind. Also I think that Lucas is involved in the –A group. He has been acting completely weird." Hannah implied.

"I have to agree as well." Spencer said. Nina nodded.

"I can't believe Jenna lied about her operation." Nina stated.

"I know. She is a bitch. Hanna slapped her twice. " I responded. Everyone laughed. We headed to school. This was Spencer, Emily, Hanna and I's first day at the school. We walked in with our schedules. We had the same class as the Anubis residents. We went to our lockers. I put in things I didn't need. Hanna, Emily, Nina, and Spencer came over.

"Hey. You're ready to go to English?" Emily asked with sarcasm in her voice.

"Aria is still the English wiz along with Spencer." Emily explained to Nina. We entered the classroom. Nina said she told Fabian before that was going to sit with me. Nina and I sat by the door second table. If front of us were Amber and Joy, behind us were Hanna and Spencer. Over to the right last desk was Jerome and Mara. In front of them were Eddie and Patricia and in the very first desk were Fabian and Alfie. Mick was all the way on the other side of the room next to some cheerleader. Ms. Valentine entered she apparently took over for Mrs. Andrews.

"Hello class. It has come to my attention that we have four new students today. Spencer, Emily, Hanna and Aria? Is that correct." She asked. Spencer, Emily, Hanna and I shook our heads.

"Welcome to our school. Now here is just some information really quick about the school's website. We don't want any articles about students unless you have their permission and you need their signature." Ms. Valentine explained. I saw Spencer raise her hand.

"Ms. Valentine may I join the website as well?" She asked.

"Yes. Of course. What's your name again?" Ms. Valentine questioned.

"Spencer Hastings." Spencer replied. Ms. Valentine nodded and wrote something down on her notepad. I raised my hand.

"Yes. What's your name?" Ms. Valentine asked.

"Aria Montgomery. I was wondering may I join to?" I questioned.

"Yes you may." She replied and began writing something down on her notepad. Probably our names. Then she passed everyone a book that we were starting. We were reading" Lord of the Flies" by William Golding. Ms. Valentine told us to start reading while she went to go get coffee from two rooms down. I started reading and it looked like a pretty good book. I love reading which Hanna says is boring. But then again this is Hanna we are talking about. I looked back and saw Hanna filing her nails. Nina turned back as well and we began laughing. The whole class turned to us.

"What is funny Nina?" Joy asked.

"Hanna." Nina said trying to contain her laughter. Hanna then stopped what she was doing and looked up.

"What? I am just filing my nails. Can't a girl have some peace while she makes her nails look beautiful?" She asked and now the whole class began laughing. Ms. Valentine walked in with her coffee and we instantly stopped and looked at our books. I looked at Hanna who picked up her book. But it was upside down. Ms. Valentine walked over to her.

"Hi. What's your name again?" Ms. Valentine asked. Everyone turned to see what was happening.

"Hanna Marin." Hanna introduced.

"Your book is upside down." Ms. Valentine replied. Hanna looked at the book and the quickly turned it the right way.

"I was trying a challenge. In Rosewood I used to do this all the time." She replied. I chuckled softly as did Nina. Ms. Valentine just chuckled. She went to her desk and grabbed a folder. She took out a bunch of papers and handed it to everyone. I looked at it. It was a bunch of questions. I got done with the worksheet within seven minutes. I then read for the rest of the period and I was up to chapter three. I read fast. I looked at Nina and she was on the same chapter as me. The bell rang and we headed to drama class. I love drama class. We did acting exercises. Hanna and I were first to begin. gave us a sheet of paper. Hanna and I looked at it and we both laughed at the scenario we had to do. I was a robbery and Hanna was an old lady. Mr. Winkler gave Hanna an old ladies wig and he gave me a robberies glove and hat.

"Give me the dang money!" I yelled.

"No! This is my money not yours you stupid witch" Hanna replied. She then fake slapped me to the ground. She took my purse.

"My purse!" Hana squealed.

"Scene." We said in unison. We then headed offstage.

**Nina's POV:  
**They finished and the bell rang and we went to our lockers. I put away everything. We had no homework. Someone tapped me on the shoulder which caused me to jump. I turned around and it was Fabian.

"Woah. Nina. Calm down it's just me." Fabian stated.

"Sorry. I am still a bit jumpy from you know the whole Ian situation." I explained. He nodded and leaned in and we kissed.

"Want me to walk you home?" He asked in his sweet British accident that I loved.

"Yes. I would love to. Are you ready?" I responded and asked. He nodded. We began heading out. We held hands.

I was distracted. I want to know who is part of the –A group.

**Well that's it for now. I hope you all like this. Please leave suggestions below! It would help a lot. Please REVIEW!  
-Sammi **


	8. Chapter 8: Fabian Gets Involved

**Chapter 8: Fabian Gets Involved**

**Hey! So this chapter is thanks to Rutter66463 for giving me this amazing idea. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS OR PRETTY LITTLE LIARS!**

**Fabian's POV: **

We entered the house.

"I have to go to my room for a moment. I will be right back." I responded. She nodded. I leaned in and kissed her passionately. We pulled apart and I headed into my room. I closed the door and went on my laptop. I wanted to search Alison DiLaurentis. I went to Google and typed in her name. My cell beeped and I opened the text.

_Hey Fabian! Alison is a spoiled bitch who had to die one way or another. I see you are searching her on Google. I just thought I would let you know who she is to save time. _

_-A_

I looked everywhere. I can't believe this. How does –A know me? I am so confused. I am intrigued and crept out at the same time. Should I tell Nina, Spencer, Hanna, Aria, and Emily? There was a knock on my door.

"Come in." I exclaimed. Nina entered the room and then shut the door.

"Hey Fabian. I am sorry for not telling you about Ian and everything." Nina exclaimed. I decided to tell her.

"It's ok. Look I was searching up Alison to get some information because I felt like asking about her was too much and I received a text from –A." I explained. Nina's eyes were wide.

"Let me see." She said snapping back to reality. I showed her and she saw it.

"This isn't good. I can't believe –A texted to you. I don't want you getting hurt." She said.

"Don't worry about me. I can take care of –A." I responded. We leaned in and kissed passionately. Mick walked in on us.

**Nina's POV: **

Mick walked in on our kiss.

"Whoa! Sorry lovebirds. I just came to grab my iPhone." He explained and headed out. I looked at Fabian he was as red as a tomato. It was actually really funny. I bet I was blushing as well. We then headed out into the common room to talk considering we had no homework.

"So Fabian, Nina how was the make- out session?" Mick joked.

"It was just a kiss." I snapped.

"Whoa. Cranky Nina." Jerome retorted.

"I am going to go upstairs." I announced. I walked upstairs and took out my diary from my nightstand. I grabbed a pink sparkly pen.

7/13/12

Dear diary,

Mick is so annoying. He walked in on Fabian and I kissing and then he decides to make a joke out of it. I don't know what's happening with –A? Why is Fabian getting the texts now? Is he a tarket? I couldn't live with myself if he got hurt. Anyway I better go. I will write soon. By.

Love,

Nina

**There you go. I hope you like it. Please Review! Thanks!  
-Sammi **


	9. Chapter 9: Planning For Dance Part 1

Chapter 9: Planning For School Dance

**Hey everyone! I love writing this story. I think this one is my favorite. I hope you like it and thanks for all the amazing reviews! BTW: I do not own House of Anubis or Pretty Little Liars. **

Amber's POV:

"Mr. Sweet can we please have a school dance? Every school has one like twice a year and I would plan for everything. I will get people from my house to help. Please." I begged.

"Fine. I surrender. We can have it in the gym next Friday." Mr. Sweet replied giving in.

"Thank you! Have a great weekend!" I squealed. I ran all the way back to the house with excitement. I ran through Anubis doors and into the common room where everyone was just talking and hanging out. I started jumping up and down.

"Why are you jumping up and down?" Joy asked.

"We are having a School Dance!" I squealed. There were some cheers throughout the room and some oh no's.

"Who wants to help? We need people to decorate, plan songs, get a DJ, and we need someone to get a cadore." I replied. I went over to the table and opened it up and got a notebook and a pen.

"Eddie and I will make a list of songs." Patricia said. Eddie nodded.

"Great! Any more volunteers?" I asked while writing down their names.

"Emily and I can get a cadore." Spencer said. I nodded. I wrote their names down.

"Fabian and I can do decorations." Nina replied. I write their names down under decorations.

"Aria and I will get a DJ." Hanna said. I squealed while writing their names down under DJ's.

"Wait Amber what are you doing?" Jerome snarled.

"I am manager and I am picking a theme." I said.

"A theme really?" Jerome said.

"Yes really. How about a masquerade ball? "I squealed.

"That's not a bad idea." Joy responded. I squealed.

**Nina's POV: **

After Amber announced the dance, I decided I should go shop for the dress.

"Want to go shopping Amber? I am looking forward to this dance." I announced.

"Nina Martin I am shocked. You want to go dress shopping?" Fabian chuckled.

"Well. It's our first real dance. I want it to be good since last time Joy kissed you." I said bringing back the old memories.

"Yea. I won't pull anything like that this time." Joy said with her hands up.

"Trudy!" I called.

"Yes Nina?" Trudy inquired.

"Is it ok if Amber and I go and pick out dresses for the school dance?" I questioned.

"Sure. Just be back before 10." She responded.

"Ok." I said.

"I will go and call a cab." Trudy responded. We were all talking while waiting for the cabs to arrive.

"The cab is here." Trudy said entering five minutes later.

"I called two cabs." She responded.

"Anyone else want to come?" I asked. The girls all nodded their heads. We grabbed our purses and made sure we had our money and/or credit cards and headed into the cab. Amber, Mara, Hanna, Aria and I were in one cab. In the other cab were Joy, Spencer, Emily, and Patricia. We got in and told the cab driver to bring us into town and we headed off. We got there and Mara decided to pay for our cab. Spencer decided to pay for her cab. We headed into Betsy Johnson because they had an outstanding sale. It was 50% off everything. I was looking at the racks of dresses and I found this short strapless light blue dress with a little poof.

"Amber what do you think?" I asked.

"Cute. Go try it on." She responded. I went in the dressing room and put it on. I twirled around. It was a cute dress but it wasn't perfect. I got out and showed the girls.

"I like it but it's not perfect." I replied.

"Your right." Amber said. I went over to the rack and sighed. Patricia came out and she looked outstanding. It was a short black strapless dressed. It had a white ribbon on the waist and it was amazing.

"Patricia you look outstanding. You have to get that dress." I squealed. I am sounding like Amber but who cares. Everyone else agreed. I can't find a dress. Mara came out with an amazing dress as well. It was a white and black strapless dress with a bow on the waist. It was white by the breast area and below the waist it was all black.

"I am so getting this dress." Mara exclaimed. Joys came out with a strapless dress. It was purple. They had a black ribbon on the waist. It had ruffles mainly towards the end.

"It looks outstanding Mara." Amber squealed.

"Thanks." She stated and then headed back into the changing room. Amber went into the changing room and tried on her dress. She came out and it was a beautiful black strapless dress with a purple lace on the waist. Aria came out and hers was so stunning. It was a black strapless dress. It was up to her knees.

"I love this dress." She replied. Everyone agreed. I must have tried on ten dresses and I can't find one that's perfect. Spencer came out of the changing room. She had on a strapless light blue dress with a bow on the waist. It looked amazing. She decided to get it. Next came Hanna. She is just like Amber. It was a poufy strapless dress. It was mixed with blue, white, and purple.

"It is so you Hanna." Was all I could manage to say. Everyone laughed at my response.

"Where is your dress Nina?" Joy asked.

"I can't find one that is perfect." I sighed.

"How about this one?" Amber asked holding up a hot pink strapless dress with a belt on the waist and black on the bottom. I went to try it on and I twirled around. I loved it. I came out and everyone clapped.

"It's Perfect Nina." Joy reassured me.

"Outstanding!" Spencer said.

"I love it!" Hanna replied.

"Totally amazing!" Aria said. Emily nodded.

"Get it!" Amber squealed. I nodded.

"Jewelry time." Amber squealed. I chuckled and went to put on my regular clothes. We handed the cashier the dresses while we went to look for jewelry. We looked at the counter. Amber picked out a Betsy Johnson necklace with different charms on it. It was beautiful.

"Can we look in Key Jewelry next door?" I asked. Everyone nodded in Agreement.

"Just the dresses and that necklace please." Amber stated. She took out her credit card.

"The total is $200.87 cents." She said.

"Amber what are you doing? We can pay." Spencer said.

"Nope. My treat." She said.

"Thank you." We said in unison. We headed out and headed next door into Key Jewelry. We looked around. I found a silver necklace with a diamond heart on it. It looked so pretty. Amber found a silver necklace with a diamond pink heart. Mara got a long silver necklace. Joy got a short necklace. Patricia got a two chain silver necklace. Spencer got the same one as Mara. Aria got the same as me. Hanna got the same as Amber and Emily got the same as Patricia. We paid and headed out. The total came out to $60. 90 cents. It was only 8.

"Want to go to dinner?" I suggested.

"Sounds good." Mara replied. We went to this place called, "Glenville diner". (A/N: I made it up. I don't think it's not a real one.)

"How many?" A waitress asked.

"9." Mara replied. She took us to our table and we sat down.

"What can I get you for drinks?" The waitress asked.

"4 Sprites and 5 Root bears." Amber said.

"I will be right back." She said. We just talked about how much fun the dance is going to be. The waitress came back with our drinks.

"What would you like to order for your meals?" She asked.

"Two chicken salads, one Chicken Permission, 4 Pizzas and 2 regular salads." I replied she nodded and headed off. We still talked about how amazing the dance will be. The waitress came back with our foods. I had the Chicken Permission, Amber, and Hanna had regular salads, Joy, Spencer, Emily, and Patricia had pizzas. Mara and Aria had two Chicken Salads. We finished it was really good.

"I am paying." I said.

"Are you sure?" Mara asked. I nodded. Patricia already called two cabs. We paid the waitress and headed into the cabs. It was the same way. Amber, Mara, Hanna, Aria and I were in one cab. In another cab were Joy, Spencer, Emily, and Patricia. Aria paid our cab and Patricia paid hers. We brought all our bags in. I saw Fabian.

"Hey babe." He said. He then kissed me passionately.

"I missed you." I said.

"I missed you to." He replied.

"Can I see your dress?" He asked.

"Next Friday you will see it and by the way it looks hot." I said. He laughed. I ran upstairs chuckling. I hung up the dress and put the necklace away.

"Oh no! We forgot to get earrings!" Amber whined.

"It's ok. We can either wear ones we have or go tomorrow." I replied.

"We can't wear old earrings. We have to get new ones." She said still whining.

"Ok. Tomorrow afternoon we will get that and shoes." I responded.

"What! How can I forget shoes?" She cried. I laughed. I grabbed my pajamas and jumped into the shower and brushed my teeth. I finished just in time to hear Victors pin drop speech.

"It is 10 O'clock. I shall wish to hear a pin drop!" Victor's voice boomed throughout the house. Amber was in her pink pajamas. I shut off the lights.

"Goodnight Amber." I said while hopping into bed.

"Goodnight Nina." She replied putting her night mask on. My cell beep. I looked at the text message.

_Hey Nina. I can't wait to see you all at the ball! I will be wearing a mask just like you. Mwahh!_

_-A_

**Their it is! I hope you like it. Please review! Thanks!**

**-Sammi **


	10. Chapter 10: Planning For Dance Part 2

Chapter 10: Planning For a School Dance Part 2

**Hey everyone thank you so much for the amazing reviews!**

**Amber's POV:**

I woke up and went to shower. I got done within ten minute and dried of. When I was done I put on my clothes. I then brushed my teeth. I went back into my room and did my makeup. Nina just woke up and got right into the shower. I finished my makeup. Hanna was already awake putting her makeup on as well. Hanna shares with us. Aria, Emily and Spencer lives in the attic. Hanna did as well but I begged Trudy to let her stay with us. We all headed downstairs and everyone but Fabian and us were sitting down already waiting for Trudy to bring out breakfast.

**Nina's POV: **

Amber, Hanna and I all went downstairs and headed into the dining room. We sat down. Fabian came in and I jumped up and kissed him passionately.

"Get a room!" Jerome yelled. Fabian and I glared at him.

"Spencer, Emily, Hanna, Aria and Fabian, I need to see you in the hall." I responded. I am going to tell them that A is going to make an appearance at the dance. We all exited the rom and went to Fabian's room. Eddie and Mick were eating so it worked out.

"What's going on?" Fabian questioned as I closed the door.

"I got a text from A. It's no surprise but this part is. A said he is going to be at the Masquerade Ball." I finished.

"What is it with A and crashing our dance?" Hanna said trying to be funny.

"A crashed your dance before?" Fabian asked curiously.

"Yes. We had a Masquerade Ball a year ago. He almost killed Spencer. I wonder who A is going after this time." Hanna said. We all looked at her like "Really".

"Sorry." She said.

"We are all sticking together during this ball no matter what. We are not going to let A get us or anyone. If anything we will get A." Spencer explained. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well we better eat. We have a long day of decorating and organizing for this ball." I stated. Everyone agreed and we headed into the dining room to eat.

"Amber do you want Fabian and I to go out and pick some decorations to hang up for the ball?" I asked.

"Yes that would be helpful. Eddie and Patricia I need you guys to start making a list. Don't write down all rock, or hard metal music. Write some slow songs down as well and songs people listen to on the radio. I will be going over this list and approving it if I need to." Amber said.

"Amber you know what rock and hard metal music is?" Eddie asked surprised. I tried not to laugh but I wound up chuckling.

"Yes. I wasn't born yesterday. Aria and Hanna can you spend time working on finding a DJ?" She asked.

"Yes." They both said in unison.

"Emily and Spencer I need you to book a cadore today." Amber stated.

"Ok. Any special food you want?" Spencer questioned. Amber thought for a minute.

"No." She responded. They nodded.

"Trudy is it ok if Fabian and I go into town to look for decorations for the dance?" I said. Trudy was in the kitchen getting our breakfast ready and she brought eggs and Blueberry Pancakes out and went ot call for the cab.

"Sure I will call a cab. Just make sure you sign out." She responded while she went and called the cab.

"Ok. Thank you. We got up since we were done. I looked over and saw Jerome, Eddie and Mick shoving food in their mouths like it was their last day of living and laughed.

"I am going to brush my teeth and get my purse." I told Fabian.

"Ok. I am going to brush my teeth as well." He responded and headed into the boys bathroom while I went to the girls bathroom upstairs. I finished brushing my teeth and then went into my room and grabbed my purse and made sure I had money in my wallet. I came back downstairs five minutes later. Trudy already called a cab. The cab beeped and Fabian and I went out holding hands and headed into the gab.

"Where to?" The cab driver asked.

"Town please." I responded. He then took off. Fabian put his arm around me. I leaned my head on his shoulder. We got there fifteen minutes later. Fabian paid the cab driver and we got out and went into Party City. (A/N: I don't know if they have those in England but oh well!)

"So what should we get?" I asked.

"Cups, plates, table cloths, and streamers." Fabian responded.

"Alright." I said. We went down isle 3 which was Party items. We looked at all decorations. We got white, black, and red streamers, red cups, and black table cloths. We had to get like five bags of each item since it was a dance.

"Is that it?" Fabian asked. I nodded and we went over to the cashier. The total came out to 30 dollars because we bout a lot of each. I paid and we then decided to go out for lunch. We headed into a restaurant called Dinner.

"How many?" A waitress asked.

"Two." I responded. She nodded, got two menus and headed us to our table. We sat down while she told us her name and about the specials.

"Can I start you off with a drink?" Ella asked. Ella was her name.

"Yes. Can we have one diet coke and two straws?" Fabian asked. I laughed.

"Sure." She said and went to get the drink. Everything looked so good.

"What are you getting?" Fabian asked.

"I think I will get the Chicken Permission. What about you?" I responded.

"I think lasagna." He said. The waitress came back with our drink and we ordered. We each took a sip of our drink.

"So. What are we going to do about A?"" Fabian asked.

"I don't know." I responded. We then talked and our food came. We ate and Fabian then called a cab while we waited for the check. After the check came Fabian gave the lady his credit card and she came back three minutes later with the recite. He signed it and handed her the signature recite while he kept his copy. We then grabbed our bags and headed into the cab.

"Anubis House." Fabian said when we entered. The cab driver nodded and we were off.

**Patricia's POV:**

Eddie and I are in my room making a list of songs. I had a word document opened on my laptop and the title was Masquerade Balls song list.

"So what are some songs that everyone would like?" Eddie asked.

"How about "Glad You Came" By The Wanted?" I said.

"Ok." He agreed and I typed one and wrote the name of the song and who sings it.

"How about "Turn up The Music" by Chris Brown?" He said. I nodded and typed that song.

"What Makes You Beautiful" by One Direction?" I suggested. He nodded and I typed it.

"So far we have three songs." I stated.

"What about "Hero" By Skillet?" He asked.

"I love that song!" I exclaimed as I typed it.

"Stronger"By Kelly Clarkson." I responded. I kept typing a bunch of songs that we suggested. This was the list we had. Glad You Came by The Wanted, Turn up The Music by Chris Brown, What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction, Hero by Skillet, Stronger by Kelly Clarkson, Starships by Nicki Manaj, Sorry for Party Rockin by LMFAO, Part of Me by Katy Perry, Good Feelin by Flo Rida, Without You by David Guetta, It Will Rain by Bruno Mars, Turn Me On by David Guetta/ Nicki Manaj, Feel So Close by Calvin Harris, One Thing by One Direction and so much more. We then went to Amber's room.

"Here is the list of songs." I said I showed her the laptop. She looked at all of them.

"Amazing! Email me them" She announced. I nodded and we headed back into my room to talk. Joy entered.

"Ugh Jerome and Alfie are so annoying them and there stupid pranks." She said.

'What did they do now?" Eddie questioned.

"I saw them heading into your room and they said and I quote don't tell Eddie we were in here." Joy said.

"What?" He yelled then ran out of the room while Joy and I laughed at his concern.

'So. Are you going to ask Mick?" I asked Joy knowing that she was into him. Mick and Mara broke up because Mara kissed Jerome at last terms party and forgot she never broke it off with Mick.

"I think so but I don't know what he will say." She responded.

"Go ask him now!" I said.

"Thanks Patricia." Joy stated.

"Anytime Joy." I respond and she left.

**Joy's POV:  
**I left my room and went downstairs to talk to Mick. I saw Fabian and Nina walk in with bags.

"Hey Joy." Nina said.

"Hey. Fabian can you not go in your room for a couple of minutes?" I asked. Nina and Fabian looked at each other confused.

"Why?" Fabian said.

"I am going to ask Mick to be my date to the dance." I said.

"Ok. Good luck Joy." Fabian said.

" Good luck Joy! Go get him." Nina said. I then was outside of Micks room shaking. I knocked on the door and Mick opened it.

"Fabians not here." He said.

"I am actually here to see you." I said shyly. He opened the door and let me in and then he shut the door. I took a couple of breaths in and out and the turned to face Mick.

"What's up?" He asked.

"I was um wondering if you would like to be my date to the dance?" I asked while stuttering. He isn't going to say yes now. I am an idiot.

"Yes." He said surprisingly and came over and kissed me passionately.

"Would you be my girlfriend Joy?" He asked. I went over and kissed him passionately.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked.

"No." He said while chuckling. I rolled my eyes and kissed him more. Then we pulled apart from air.

"That answered my question." He smirked. I playfully hit him on the arm and we headed out.

**That's it for now! So Moy happened? Did anyone see that coming? The next chapter will be the dance. I hope you like it and please Review on what you liked or not liked and what you think A will do at the dance and who A is. REVIEW!**

**-Sammi **


	11. Chapter 11: Setting Up Dance

**Chapter 11: ****Setting Up Gym**

**Hey! This story is going so well. I hope you like this chapter but please leave a Review. **

**PS: I do not own House of Anubis or Pretty Little Liars. **

**Nina's POV:**

Fabian and I are getting the decorations set up in the gym. We are hanging up streamers.

"Nina. Will you be my date to the dance?" Fabian asked.

"Of course Fabian!" I said. I stepped down the latter and kissed him passionately. We then pulled away.

"Are you nervous to find out who else is a part of A?" Fabian asked.

"Terrified." I replied. He hugged me reassuring me that it will be fine. Tomorrow was the night of the dance and I am so excited, yet nervous. Excited because it's my first dance as a couple with Fabian, nervous because –A might hurt me or my house mates. Maybe even kill one of us. We are hanging up the decorations. The dance is tonight. I must have spaced out for a moment because Fabian came up to me and put his hands around my waist. I chuckled. He started kissing my neck.

"Fabes we have to keep decorating. The dance is tomorrow." I said. Even though I didn't want to stop. He turned me around and gave me a passionate kiss. Damn he is a good kisser. He then pulled apart.

"I love you." He exclaimed.

"I love you to." I replied. We continued hanging up streamers. Once we finished with the streamers, we began putting the table clothes and centerpieces on the table. We finished everything.

"We are officially finished." I exclaimed happy.

"It looks amazing." He said. We then kissed and walked back home.

**-A's POV:**

Tomorrow is the night that one of those bitches die or gets severely injured. They think they are meeting up with Ian but he is just my helper. They have no idea how many people I have wrapped around my finger. Which one should go first? I think Nina's boyfriend Fabian should go first.

**Oh no. Well I hope you like it. In case anyone is confused I skipped a couple of days before the dance. Its short I know, but the next chapter –A will be revealed and it will be longer. But it is not over so don't worry. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks. REVIEW!  
-Sammi **


	12. Chapter 12: Masquerade Ball

Chapter 12: Masquerade Ball

**Hey everyone! I was going through the chapters in I realized that chapter one had chapter two in it as well, and I am sorry about that. Anyway did anyone see Pretty Little Liars yesterday? Oh my god. I cried when they exposed –A. I won't revile too much, in case you haven't watched it yet. Oh and I almost forgot to tell you that all the outfits will be on my profile. I hope you like it. Anyway please REVIEW! Thanks. I do not own House of Anubis or Pretty Little Liars. **

**Amber's POV:**

The ball is tonight and I am getting ready. Nina's dress is a dark strapless lace blue dress. It has diamond flowers. It was super cute. She had a diamond star shaped necklace that used to be her moms, and long dangly diamond earrings. For shoes she was wearing silver heals. She also had a blue little clutch that matches her dress with sparkles. Her hair was curled and she had a blue eye shadow look to match her dress. I looked over myself in the mirror. I was wearing a cute hot pink strapless dress with a diamond pendant. I had a pink heard shaped necklace and silver high heeled shoes. I had diamond heart earrings and a half hot pink and half black clutch. My hair was pinned straight. I had a pink eye look and a lot of mascara. The other girls entered. Mara was wearing a light blue strapless dress. It was super cute. She had her hair in a bun with little whisks of hair in her face that was curled. I love how she does that. Her eye makeup was a nice Smokey look. She had crystal and silver drop hoop earrings. She wore silver heels as well. Patricia wore a silver and black dress. The top part of the dress had sparkles and was silver and the bottom was black. It was poofy looking but looked adorable. She wore high silver heels. She had a black clutch with a bow. She had her favorite love necklace. Next Joy. She wore a very short sparkly dress with very high purple heels. She had long dangly purple earrings and she had a light Purple Heart necklace. She had a purple with black clutch. Spencer wore a silver strapless dress. It had a bow around the waist. She had her favorite believe necklace and a little silver clutch with a little bit of sparkles. Her hair was up in a bun. Aria wore a sparkly black dress. It wasn't strapless, but it was super cute on her. She had a silver sparkle clutch and silver heels. She wore the same heels as Nina. Her hair was curled. Emily wore a long purple strapless dress. She wore silver heels. She had a lavender clutch. It was super cute. She had long earrings. Her hair was straight. Hanna's dress was a strapless light pink dress. It had diamonds on it. She had light pink heels. She had a diamond necklace and long silver earrings. She had a light pink clutch. Her hair was curled. We all had sparkly silver masks.

"Everyone ready?" I squealed.

"Yea." Everyone replied in unison. We then walked out of Nina and I's room and headed down the stairs. All the boys were in a suite. Once they saw us their mouths were dropped wide open.

"You look beautiful Ambs." Alfie said.

"Thank you. Not so bad yourself." I chuckled.

"Shall we?" He asked holding out his arm.

"We shall." I said. We then headed out. Everyone else followed but Nina, Spencer, Emily, Aria Hanna and Fabian. I wonder what's going on with them.

**Nina's POV: **

Everyone left but Spencer, Emily, Aria, Hanna, Fabian and I.

"Ok. So we all have to keep in touch during the dance. No leaving to go anywhere by yourself. Always be with someone. –A said he or she or whatever it is will be wearing a mask but he never said what time." I explained. All our phones beeped. We pulled them apart. I clicked open.

"Watch your back bitches. I will see you in the drama room at 9pm sharp. Have fun. I'll be watching. -A." We all read out loud. Us girls put our phones back in our clutches while Fabian placed his in his pocket.

"OK these are the groups. Spencer and Emily, Aria and Hanna, and Fabina and I." I explained. Everyone nodded and we headed to the dance. We got to the dance.

"Keep your phones on." Spencer said.

"Ok." We all said in unison and split up. Fabian and I were dancing.

"Don't worry. I will be here with you." He whispered. He could tell that I was apprehensive. I nodded. It was almost 9. Spencer, Emily, Hanna, Aria, Fabian and I walked to the Drama room.

"Put on your masks." Aria exclaimed. We did what she said. We entered and –A was already there in a black hoodie and black sweatpants. –A turned around and we all gasped at who it was. It wasn't Ian.

**Ha-ha there it is! I know I am so mean. Sorry. Anyway I hope you like this chapter. Please Review. Let me know who you think –A is. Again review!**

**-Sammi **


	13. Chapter 13: A is revealed

Chapter 12: A is revealed

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews! It means a lot. I might not be able to update all the time because I started my senior year of High School. It is my first week and I already have so much homework and projects. Here is the next chapter. Please REVIEW! Thanks! I do not own House of Anubis or Pretty Little Liars. **

**Nina's POV: **

The person who turned around was Joy. We all gasped. Why didn't I think of the possibilities that Joy was –A?

"Joy?" Fabian said.

"Duh moron. Now who wants to die first? How about you boyfriend Steeler?" She asked looking at me. She grabbed me and took a knife out and held it to my neck. I am going to die. I just know it.

"Wait Joy. I will break up with Nina and date you if you leave her alone." Fabian said as tears streamed down his face. I knew he wasn't going to. It was all a plan.

"Sorry but I am dating someone." Joy said.

"Who?" Spencer questioned. Then Ian came out of the closet and walked over to Joy and kissed her. Big shocker right there.

"I will do anything you want. Please." Fabian begged.

"Give me the real videos." Ian said.

"I did." I replied.

"Do you think we are stupid?" He snarled.

"Fine we will give you the videos." I opened up my purse even though Joy was still holding me, and handing it to Ian.

"This time I brought my laptop, so I can tell if it is real or not." He stated and grabbed a laptop that was under the desk and opened up his laptop. He placed the flash drive in the laptop and the video popped up. The only thing he didn't know was that I saved it on a disk.

"Very good. Joy let her go." He said.

"But they will tell." She complained.

"True. I will grab pretty boy." Ian said and Joy threw me on the ground and grabbed Fabian.

"Ok. Joy will be my spy. She will tell me if you told anyone and if you did, I will kill him." Ian exclaimed.

"Can I just kiss him?" I asked.

"Fine." He snapped. I headed towards Fabian and kissed him passionately. We broke apart and I then kicked Ian's leg and grabbed Fabian. The girls ran as did Fabian and I. We ran into the dance. Everyone stared at us. Joy grabbed me. The music stopped.

"No one move or she will die." Joy screamed.

"What are you doing Joy?" Amber asked.

"Getting revenge." She said in a duh tone.

"Joy has finally lost it." I heard Alfie whisper to Amber.

"I want $10,000 by midnight tomorrow and she will not die." Ian said through laughter and took me. I was crying.

"Nina!" The whole house screamed. I was taking away.

**Fabian's POV: **

They took Nina away. I don't know how we will get $10,000. I should've known Joy would do this. I am crying and the whole house comes up to me. The teacher called the cops in search for those two freaks.

"Would someone like to tell us what in the world is going on?" Miss. Valentine asked coming up to us.

"We have been getting these anonymous texts from this person and they threatened us. It happens to be Joy." Spencer explained. Miss. Valentine called the police which was probably the wrong thing to do in this situation. I ran out and back to the house and entered my room. I am very upset with this situation. I know Joy likes me and I don't like her. I was sitting in my bed crying really hard when Amber and the house came in. Mick sat next to me.

"Fabian the police are on it. Don't worry." Mick said comfortingly.

"You think that will stop Joy and Ian?" I cried.

"I don't know. But we will figure it out." Mara stated sitting next to me rubbing my back.

"I just hope she is ok." I replied.

**Hanna's POV:**

Joy is defiantly working for someone. I mean besides Ian. Joy doesn't even know Spencer, Emily, Aria and I's past. I hope. I hope the police get to Nina before Joy and Ian do something bad like kill her. Maybe Melissa might be behind it. I have no idea anymore. This is too much to handle. I thought it would be all over by moving to England but I guess that isn't going to happen. I feel so bad for Fabian. He really loves Nina. I can tell by the way he looks at her. But how will we get the money by tomorrow at midnight?

**Nina's POV: **

They threw me in this abandon house. Ian started kicking me hard. Then Joy punched me really hard. I saw spots and then I was out.

**There you have it! Do you think Nina will be saved? Who do you think Joy is working for? All you have to do is REVIEW! Thanks!**

**-Sammi **


	14. Chapter 14: The Plan

Chapter 14: The Plan

**Hey guys! I totally forgot about this story. Here is a chapter just for you guys! Also I am sorry that chapter one has chapters two and three in it. I don't know why it did that. I do not own House of Anubis or Pretty Little Liars. Thanks! Please review!**

**Nina's POV:**

I woke up and my hands were tied to a chair and my mouth was tapped shut. I looked down at my feet and it was also tied up. I tried squirming but I was done for. Fabian please come and find me. The door opened and in came Joy and Ian. Joy came over to me and ripped the tape off and I screamed.

"What would it take you to leave me alone? Please. I want to go back." I cried.

"Shut up. Fabian is going to be mine one day. Mark my words." Joy said. She was dating Ian. Maybe it was just to wild me up because Ian laughed to. I was full of rage by then.

"YOY ARE CRAZY IF YOU THINK HE WILL EVERY GO OUT WITH YOU OR LOVE YOU! HE LOVES ME AND THAT'S THAT CRAZY!" I screamed. Not the best idea to be a crazy person. She came over to me and pushed me off the chair. Ian came over and kicked me in the side. He kicks so hard that I probably have a black and blue mark. I would fight back but they are just too powerful. They stopped and Ian grabbed me by the neck and put me back on the chair. He tapped my mouth and tied my arms and legs together.

"Now we are going to get your boyfriend." Joy said laughing.

**Spencer's POV: **

We are all siting in the common room. The Sibuna gang told Mara and Mick because they demanded them that we tell them everything. We are currently trying to figure out how to come up with the money.

"How about we trick them." Alfie said.

"How are we going to trick them Alfie?" Fabian asked.

"Maybe we tell them we have the money, when we don't. Tell them they both have to meet up with us and they need to bring Nina. Fabian walks slowly over to Nina and Mick starts hitting Rufus and Amber starts fist fighting with Joy. Then Fabian grabs Nina and Mick and Amber push Rufus and Joy to the ground and we throw a brick at their heads and run for it." Alfie exclaimed. We looked at each other. Not a bad idea coming from Alfie.

"Alfie I am probably only going to say this once but that is not a bad idea." Fabian said. He fist pumped in the air and we laughed.

"Someone text Joy." I said. Fabian grabbed his phone and started texting.

"Sent." he said.

"What did you say?" Eddie questioned. We all looked at Fabian.

"I said we have the money but we want you to bring Nina so we know she is ok. Then I said to meet at the clearing at midnight." he responded.

"Alright. We have got to get her back. There is no screwing up or Nina will get hurt or worse die." I said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

**There is a new chapter. Do you think they will get Nina back? Or will there plan fail? Keep reading to find out! Review!**

**-Sammi**


End file.
